Traditionally Enterprise managers have had to choose which nodes of an Enterprise network they would consider to migrate to a cloud infrastructure. The nodes are most often members of the Virtual infrastructure. Once the Enterprise nodes have been identified, there is no automated method to re-establish connectivity to both the peer Enterprise nodes and key pieces of Infrastructure. Each node must be manually configured with a route and most often a VPN to communicate through to begin re-establishing communication. This manual process can be very time consuming. A need exists to automate this process so that efficiency can be gained and Enterprise managers can take advantage of an elastic cloud environment.